


Secrets

by KathyIsWeird



Series: Rizzles Fanfic Challenges [3]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Secrets" Rizzles Fanfic Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

“Hey Maur, do you remember that one time we went to the beach in May, and it ended up snowing?” Jane asked her college and best friend who was currently hands deep in a body that had seen many better days.

“Yes Jane, I do. I remember distinctly asking you to check the weather that day and of course I believed you when you assured me that you had. You convinced me that all I needed was a bikini and you would take care of the rest. That, was the biggest mistake I have ever made” Maura said rolling her eyes and sighing. 

Jane laughed at the memory of poor Maura, shivering and moping around the sand while Jane laughed and danced around. Eventually getting fed up, Maura had marched back to the cruiser and grabbed Jane’s blazer to cover up with. Checking her phone, Maura saw that the high for the day was 45 and the low was 20. With her mood fading quickly, the Doctor huffed and shot Jane a deadly glare. 

Snapping back to reality, Jane shimmied up to Maura, who was cleaning herself off after sewing up the body on the table. Whispering into Maura’s ear Jane purred “Remember when you asked me to cover you so you could change out of your suit and into my gym sweats?” seeing Maura nod, Jane continued. “Well, I have a secret”

“What’s that secret Jane?” whispered the blonde, nuzzling the detective ear/

“I peeked”

“I know”

<3


End file.
